The Games
by EmiSkullduggery
Summary: The crew from Ragegamingvideos are thrown into a hunger games style death match. However, it may not be as dire as it appears... (I may stop this story at any point, I get bored easily. Probably not though, I already have plans.)
1. Chapter 1

It was tense, standing there, waiting. Somehow, 'The Crew', as Rage fondly called them, had managed to enter The Games. They weren't quite sure _how_ this had happened, though most of them blamed Tyde for some sense of normality, but the fact that they were there now was solidified by the pile in the middle of them, the packs a ways behind each one of them, and the surrounding forest, the trees looking menacing in the threatening atmosphere.

Rage eyed the pile, and looked up at the in-view opponents he had to face. Evanz who looked somewhat upset, kept looking back toward the forest. Gubiak, who was between Rage and Evanz, was close enough Rage could see he had a set jaw, a determined look. He gulped at exactly _what_ that determination could be for. Looking to his right, he saw Hollow next to him, and Pocket in the next spot. Hollow looked towards Pocket with a concerned determination, and she smiled uneasily. As he turned back, Rage caught his eye. Hollow glanced down, and faced forwards.

"You're against me then." Rage stated quietly, facing forward.

"'Fraid so, Raje." He confirmed it more quietly than Rage could ever be.

Rage flexed his hands, wishing it would just start already but not daring to move. At that moment, a hologram of a gray face with just a mouth showed. Everyone re-grounded themselves.

"Remember," The voice echoed, "If you do not play the game, we will have no choice but to kill you all in unimaginable ways." It smiled a smile you would only see on a killer. "3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO!"

Rage ran towards his pack, and veered pick up the one behind Hollow as well seeing as he went for the pile. As he jogged off into the forest, regretting not exercising enough, it was more real now than any time before.

The games had begun.

* * *

**This is considerably short, but I was just getting a feel for the story. Should get longer from here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo, these characters might be a bit OOC but hopefully not to much. As much as this is fanfiction, it's more of practice writing action type scenes cause in my opinion, I suck at them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Struggling to hold on to the two bags -not that they were heavy, of course not- Rage knew he had to find somewhere to stop and condense them. It was just not efficient to have two half empty backpacks on his one back.

Resting against a tree, Rage sighed. "Hey, Hollow, I got your bag-ck." Snickering to himself, he glanced around, feeling uneasy without Hollows exasperated reply of "_Really?_" that usually answered his puns. "Gettit," The dark haired man practically whispered as he adjusted the packs, continuing to move, "'cause back, and bag."

* * *

The youngest of them, Evanz, had already slid down a few hills. Not particularly on purpose either. He didn't really care though, he just wanted to get _away_ from center. He wasn't quite sure what he had seen, but someone fell, and that changed his already hesitant mind about going for mid real quick. Luckily, he had enough sense to grab his bag before hightailing it.

Seeing a low branch, Evanz grabbed it and used the momentum to swing, barely getting his leg hooked around the tree limb. He pulled himself up, resting for a minute. While leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, 'just for a moment,' he told himself, he heard something. Listening harder, focusing on just the sounds, his eyes flew open. There was a sound, and it was definitely getting closer.

Hoping to everything he could think of that he had enough time, he stood and grabbed the nearest branch, taking a breath and pulling himself up the tree. Using a hole in the tree he grabbed at the next branch, wood collapsing under his foot and with his hand barley touching the tree in time, he found himself hanging from the branch. Moving to adjust his hands, his grip just got looser. The cracking of footsteps in the forest was only a few trees away, but he managed to get his ankles around the branch, trying to make himself small.

His heart sped up as the noise got closer; the clammier his hands got, the harder it was to hold on. He closed his eyes, hoping whoever it was wouldn't look up. Them being oblivious would be his only chance. It stopped.

Evanz looked down, and upon seeing ginger hair, held his breath in anticipation. Gubiak was one of the more observant of the group. He'd be lucky to survive this. One of Evanz ankles slipped, and in his panic he scraped against the tree for somewhere to put his foot. Gubiak mistook this for a noise further off, and moved in that direction.

Struggling a bit to fix his position on the tree, he whispered to himself, leaning his head against the tree once again. "I can't believe my luck."

* * *

Moving away from the tree, Gubiak smiled. You see, he knew something none of his friends did, although the players he didn't know might. Information that changes the entire perspective of a player. For this reason, he decided that finding a weapon suited his needs far more than taking out a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy, you guys found me xD Thanks for the feedback. A little bit of a chill chapter, it'll pick up next time.**

* * *

"Come on, Tyde," Fluke said, "We have to get a bit further."

"Yeah dude," He replied with a breathlessness about his voice, "I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Fluke looked down at his friends side, seeing red seeping through the bandage. He steeled himself and kept moving forward.

He had seen Tyde go down, it was all a mistake really. He had tried to go for the pile of supplies in the middle, and Pocket had turned into him and stabbed his side with a dagger. He doubted she had even known he was there. Fluke saw him fall, and with Hollow and Pocket running into the woods, he checked it out. He had been to worried to leave him.

Though he had been worried, it didn't mean he lost the ability to see opportunity. Once he had made sure Tyde wasn't dead, he looted quite a bit. He got a bigger bag, medical supplies, some of which he used, but no antiseptics -which was, well, it wasn't good- and quite a few other useful things. As per Tydes suggestion, he had also thrown a few of the better things down the hill and into the river. All of this took until dusk, and although they knew moving at night was not the best idea, staying in the open for the night was a worse one.

"This'll have to do Tyde, it's getting to dark to be moving." Fluke said, stopping at an enclave of trees.

"Well, it looks like your luck has left you Fluke." Tyde laughed quietly, regretting the painful stretching of his side. Fluke shook his head with a little smile and helped him sit down against a tree.

"Hey now, _you_ may not be having the best luck, but this is about the best I could have gotten. Getting to have my choice of the stuff in mid, you actually being alive." He shuffled around in the bag, pulling out a can of beans. Studying the can for a moment, he mumbled "I don't know how I would handle burying my friend man." He grabbed the pocket knife he had picked up and cut a crude opening in the can.

Tyde smiled, ignoring the grim future he could have had. "Dude, I'm fine. Don't even worry about it." His stomach growled, and they both laughed, being mindful to be quiet. "Now give me that can, I'm starving."

Fluke 'drank' some of the beans and handed the can to Tyde. It was almost like they were camping, carefree for the moment, two friends who were not in a match to the death with those they care about. It hadn't occurred to Fluke there was, in fact, only one winner. He was, instead, just happy to have saved his friend.

He pulled out a wool blanket and tossed it at Tyde, and tucked a bit further into his coat as it got colder. "I'll keep watch, but we should only stay here for a few hours. I don't like the idea of staying still. Get some sleep, yeah?"

"Alright," Tyde replied, looking a bit miffed that he couldn't take watch. "If you need some rest, wake me up. I can't do anything,but I can wake you up if something goes wrong."

"Watch out, I may take you up on that." Fluke grinned, getting ready for a long night.

* * *

Juke watched though the bushes, far off enough that he didn't have to worry about _trying_ to hide. He had heard Tyde go down at the start and didn't urn back, but these two were louder than they thought. He wondered if they had forgotten exactly what it is they were all doing here.

He had a decision to make. He hadn't gotten any food in his pack; a few feet of rope and fire starting stuff, a knife. That's it. They had a lot, but most of it was in one bag. So, Juke thought, do I doom Tyde, and live? It's possible they know were more resources are after all. He had all night to decide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh, school... Enemy to all fun activities.**

* * *

"Pocket!" Hollow hissed, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. Listening for a minute, he heard a breathless sob almost disguised in the chirping and rustling of the woods, but not quite. Well, he thought, I can handle it if its not her... I hope. Moving towards the noise, which sounded to much like crying now to not be her, he had to give her points for at least being quiet about it.

Peering around the boulder, he sighed. "Hey Bunny." He said, sitting next to her. The slickness of their coats rustled when they brushed each other.

After a while, she spoke. "I killed him." Holding the knife in front of her, she shook her head. "Hollow, I killed Tyde. I- I didn't even mean to!"

"Pocket, we need to be quiet-"

"I know. I-I know. Just, at least if I had meant to, I'd be prepared. But he was just there, and I had no idea..." She sighed, composing herself. "We need to keep moving." Said with a steeliness that unnerved Hollow, she used his shoulder to hoist herself up. Steadying herself and brushing the dead leaves and dirt off her ass, she threw a bag over her shoulder and looked at him.

Hollow, getting up as well, was happy to drop it for now. They needed to move, still to close to the clearing for his liking. "We need to be cautious. We might be able to predict some of the crew, but there are still 3 people we know nothing about."

The girl nodded, and they continued walking. Having little to talk about due to stress and the urgency that needed them to be quiet reduced them to relative silence, nature providing the only noise. Pocket, after a while of walking, stopped. Hearing her whisper into the wind, Hollow glanced back to see why, and his eyes widened as he faced forward again.

"Pocket, duck and roll."

She looked confused for a moment and heard a crack behind her. Before she realized what she was doing, she was rolling straight down a hill. Smacking into a tree, she saw the girl aiming at her again, and with dizzy vision she crawled away, struggling to find her feet. She managed just in time to hear the _thwak_ the arrow made on the tree.

Quickly looking around and not finding Hollow, she had to make a snap decision. Running down the next hill, she tripped and tumbled, landing ungracefully but finding her feet quickly. She hid between a tree and bush, clutching her knife and putting all her focus into listening and breathing quietly.

Hearing leaves crunch just behind her, defining the slow steps of someone with a bow, she steeled herself. Hearing them stop, she exhaled and centered herself. Running towards the person, she went diagonal to them, hearing the _thunk _of the arrow and veering to tackle them. The bow knocked out of the girls grasp, Pocket went with her momentum and stabbed her in the stomach, not hesitating. If she did, she would be killed.

Everything slowed down. Pocket, realizing what she'd done, took the knife out quickly and climbed off, hoping not to hurt her anymore. The girl sputtered blood, clutching the wound.

Pocket took her hand. "I'm- I..." Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It's... I unders-stand."

Pocket brushed her hand across the girls forehead and sat with her, getting up when she was gone.

* * *

Retracing her steps, she managed to find the ridge she had rolled -well, fallen really- down. Hiking up the hill, she stopped to look at the sun, noticing how low it was and biting her lip in worry. Almost up, she called out.

"Hollow?"

A raspy "Hey..." Was the reply she got. Puzzled as to why he sounded so... odd, she picked up her pace.

Reaching the top, it didn't take long to notice him. Gasping when she saw the blood, she rushed over to him, dropping to her knees at his side, hands hovering, wanting to help but afraid to touch.

"You're okay..." He smiled crookedly, reaching up with shoulder that was not impaled to tuck hair behind her ears. "I thought you were dead."

"No, no that was the girl the canon went off for. The girl I killed." Looking towards his shoulder, she continued. "Nevermind that. You're hurt because of me."

"Hey, it was better one of us hurt than one of us dead. Besides, it's not so bad. I can still walk. It's not an arrow to the knee you know." He cringed at the fact that he said that, thinking Rage had finally rubbed off on him. Moving, as if to demonstrate, he accidentally leaned on the injured joint and collapsed again.

"We have to do something about this Hollow," She said, "if we leave it, it'll just get worse."

"Yeah. Do you know how? I've never been in this situation before so..."

"And I totally have?" Rolling her eyes, she became serious again. "Only what I've seen in movies... but it seems pretty sound."

He nodded, and Pocket laid her hand on the arrow. He winced when she snapped the body, and making eye contact, pulled.


	5. Chapter 5

**shorter than I'd like this time around but eh... bit of writers block and school and blah.**

* * *

Juke knew it was now or never. The sky was getting lighter, Tyde was the only one awake. This is the best opportunity he got. He pulled in a deep breath to calm himself to stillness. He needed to be completely quite, as Tyde would not sacrifice two lives for his pride; if he made a sound, Fluke would be woken up. That couldn't happen until he needed it to.

Taking careful, low steps and staying in the bushes, he slowly made his way around the edge of their enclave. He had hoped for a hole to grab the bag through, but that was looking more unlikely as he went.

He rested behind a tree, wondering what he was going to do next. Putting a hand down to gain balance as he turned to look around the tree, he felt a well-sized smooth rock under his palm. About the size of his palm, easily throw-able. If it hit a tree it would make a good amount of noise.

He looked from behind the tree again, and threw the rock so it acrhed high, not wanting Tyde to see where it came from. It made a loud crack as it hit a tree opposite the three people, and Tyde, with minor hesitation woke Fluke up.

"Is someone here?" Fluke whispered hurriedly to Tyde, snapping into action immediately.

"I don't know. I heard something opposite us, could be a fight. Or a person. Either way, we want to be aware."

"I'll go scout I guess. Don't do anything stupid." He ran crouched out the opening and into the bushes.

Juke found two more rocks, and threw one passed the cover to his right. Tyde got up and peered out the opening, facing away from Juke. He saw the opportunity, got behind Tyde, and knocked him out with the other rock. He caught him as he fell, and dragged him back inside.

He checked the bags, taking the smaller one with the most food in it. An almost silent "Sorry." was left with the wind, and Juke was long gone by the time Fluke had realized what happened and came back.

* * *

Peace ran, his legs almost moving on their own with the speed he was going. Even so, he knew if he stopped he was dead that was all their was to it. It was getting harder to breath. He had to come up with a different plan, and soon.

Glancing back, he saw the brute of a man that was chasing him, and pushed forwards with more resolve. Amazing what fear could help you with when needed. He tried to think, to get his mind to cooperate, but all he could think about was his end and how inevitably soon it was.

Fine, he thought, clearing his head, I guess I'll live on instinct. With that he stopped striving for a plan, going with what popped in his head first. Trees, and finding a climbable one. He reached out and tucked his arm around a thinner tree, using his momentum to turn, much like a kid playing on a pole.

Hoping that threw his pursuer off, he climbed the first bigger tree he saw, maintaining the motto of high ground wins, not thinking about his real lack of weapons. When he managed to get up safely, he put his legs up too. He did not want to be caught for something so stupid.

The man was within viewing distance, looking around to try and see where Peace went. He finally wondered off, and Peace let out a sigh of relief. Shifting a little, he took the bag off his shoulders and set it in front of him. He took out a steak knife, just in case, and a bit of rope. Swinging the bag onto his shoulders once again, and cringing as two can clanged together making a fair amount of noise, he set about tying himself to the tree.

He stopped as he was about to finish tying the rope to himself and looked up from what he was doing, having heard a branch creak, and on the tree opposite him sat the brute.

"Ya know," he said as Peace sat, frozen with panic, "I ain't as dumb as I look."

Not knowing what else he could do, Peace jumped. He realized to late the knife was in a bad place, and as he landed, crippled to the ground in pain he wasn't quite expecting coming from his thigh. The man landed with a grace he shouldn't have had, crouching like some kind of cat towards Peace.

He tried to get up, but his leg wouldn't cooperate. He needed it too. Willed it too as the man got closer, and it wouldn't. He glared up at the man, deciding to take his death as dignified as possible, and he was gone. Stabbed in the chest with the brutes knife.

As the canon fired, everyone paused, wondering who killed and who got killed, and hoping desperately it was nowhere near them.


End file.
